The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thunbergia plant, botanically known as Thunbergia alata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DL1501’.
The new Thunbergia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Thunbergia alata ‘Arizona Glow’, not patented. The new Thunbergia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Arizona Glow’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in L'Assomption, Quebec, Canada in March, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thunbergia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sainte-Adèle, Quebec, Canada since April, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Thunbergia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.